Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walking assistants and cane supports. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and novel illuminated walking cane that provides forward illumination for a walking user when the ambient light dims below a given threshold.
Canes are well known walking assistants in the art, and generally include an elongated shaft, a handle end, and a distal end that is pressed against the ground to momentarily support a walking user between strides. These devices are greatly useful for the elderly, the injured, and the partially disabled, where balance is more easily achieved and the user can rest his or her weight on the cane during temporary periods of rest. Overall, the device provides a useful mobility tool that assists many individuals navigating their way to a destination without mishap and with improved balance.
A common issue arises when using a cane in dimly lit environments and during twilight periods. Since the user's one hand is occupied by holding the cane, the use of a separate lighting tool is not always convenient or even possible. This makes walking more treacherous, as the user is unable to see clearly in front of himself and may walk on uneven ground or place weight on the cane when positioned on an uneven or unsure landing area. This is common when walking outdoors in the early evening and night periods, but is also a common problem indoors walking from room to room or when indoor light is not available or accessible.
The present invention pertains to an illuminating walking cane assistant that also provides an ambient light sensor for automatic operation, whereby the device energizes a light source when the environment dims below a given threshold. This automatic illumination is helpful when navigating interior spaces that may have non-uniform lighting between rooms or in closed spaces, and is also useful when walking outdoors. The device includes a light emitting diode (LED) or similar light source, a power source, and a cane structure that is supportive of a walking user. Overall, the device is intended to add a layer of safety to an existing walking assistant, ensuring adequate illumination of a walking path so obstacles and hazards are readily visualized therealong.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to lighted canes and lighted walking assistants. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent publications, and generally relate to various cane structures having an internal light source for improved forward clarity for a walking user. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,116 to Winn discloses an illuminated walking cane that comprises an elongated shaft having an operably illuminated ground tip. The ground tip includes a clear section and a frosted section through which a light emitting member shines light through. The clear portion directs a bright point of the light while the frosted region diffuses the light, whereby the entire assembly provides for improved illumination of the ground area near the cane for visualization of the ground and recognition of the walking user. The present invention provides a walking cane having a handle member for illuminating the immediate area in front of a user, whereby the light source can be automatically regulated by an ambient light sensor for reduced vigilance over the light source and ensured operation in low light.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,196 to Hae discloses a multipurpose cane assembly that comprises a hollow handle providing both storage and a means to support a light source therein. A power source, a lamp, a circuit board, and a switch are supported by the handle, wherefrom the light source projects light from the front of the handle for improved clarity while walking. A secondary storage compartment within the handle provides a means to support personal accessory items. The Hae device comprises a multi-function cane handle for both storage and for illumination purposes. Its elements, while providing a unique cane accessory, fail to disclose the novel features of the present invention.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0251109 to Lee discloses yet another lighting device for a walking stick, wherein the device comprises one that includes a lighting unit, a power supply, a manual power input, and an alerting unit for providing a sound alert or visual alert to others. The device stores electrical power by way of a battery pack, while a hand crank is provided for charging the battery. The alerting means also provides improved functionality over other illuminated walking canes. However, the Lee device fails to disclose the illuminated walking cane of the present invention and its automatic operation in dim light environments. The Lee device is primarily related to a walking cane having improved illumination characteristics for others to take notice.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0223645 to Lu discloses an illuminating device for use with a walking stick, wherein the device is attached to the base of the walking stick and provides illumination therefrom. The walking stick is accepted into a main body, while a power supply provides electrical power to a light source. The light is emitted through a light shade to provide an illuminating effect. Similar to the Winn device, the Lu device fails to disclose the novel features of the present cane handle.
The present invention provides a new and novel walking cane device that provides a means of automatically energizing in low light environments. This makes the use of the cane in dynamic environments safer for the user, where the user may be entering darker regions of an interior space or may be passing through areas of dim light while outdoors. The present invention provides an ambient light sensor that can gauge the outdoor lighting environment and operably energize a light source within the cane handle, illuminating the immediate area in front of the user for ensured footing and placement of the cane while walking.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing illuminated walking cane devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.